On Familiar Ground
by Phx
Summary: Frank is ready to kill Joe... not only has his brother taken off in the middle of the night - he's headed back to ranch country. Can he and his father find Joe before Tim can fulfilled his darkest wish? Complete.


_This story takes place after "Even Breathing". _

On Familiar Ground 

"Wakey…wakey boy"

Joe was slowly brought back to consciousness and he groaned and tried to shut out the sound of the voice as his head throbbed in the aftereffects of whatever Tim had drugged him with.

Right after his headache, the next thing he noticed was a pain in his wrists – _why did they hurt_? Slowly opening his eyes, Joe was horrified to realize that his hands were tied tightly together above his head as he was suspended with his face pressed into the bark of a tree.

Tim had removed his shirt and was standing behind Joe so the teen couldn't see him. But he could feel him and shuddered as he felt Tim run his hands down his smooth back.

"Wha' ou wan'?" he asked through a thick tongue still under influence of the drug. His sluggish mind was failing to process what was going on.

But a second later as he felt the sting of the whip across his tender back, his mind clarified instantly….Tim wanted to kill him.

_**phx**_

19-year-old Frank Hardy lay in bed and stared at the clock. It was only 7:03 am.

Sighing he slowly swung his long legs over the bed onto the floor and got up. It was early…too early but he wasn't tired any longer. In fact he felt anxious – like there was something he needed to be doing but he couldn't figure out what it was, so he got out of bed and threw on some clean sweats - he was going for a run.

Quietly he made his way downstairs so he wouldn't disturb his mother. His father, investigator Fenton Hardy, was out of town on a case and his younger brother was still staying at the Morton's. But Frank was hoping that this would soon change.

The late spring air was exhilarating and Frank breathed it in deeply before starting his warm up stretches. His neighbor, Mr. Fitzpatrick, was sitting outside on his veranda drinking a cup of coffee and he waved to Frank when he saw him. The black and white dog at his feet wagged his tail.

A widower, Wilson Fitzpatrick had been a longtime neighbor of the Hardy's and was very fond of both of Fenton's sons. Seeing Frank getting ready to go for a run Wilson called out to him, "Good morning Frankie". He was the only person who could call him "Frankie" or Joe "Joey" and get away with it. But to him they would always be the little boys next door.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" Frank called back as he watched the old man slowly rise and walk towards him with the border collie following close behind.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked as he got close enough to talk to Frank, "Rufus could sure use some exercise…I haven't been out much in the past couple of weeks." As he spoke he glanced down affectionately at the dog, who realizing he was the center of attention, yipped excitedly.

The dark haired boy scrutinized his neighbor and became alarmed to notice how frail and sickly the old man was looking. Now that he had mentioned it, he realized he hadn't seen Wilson outside in a while and became concerned – the old man was very well liked by everyone, "Are you okay?"

Wilson smiled at the young man's concern. It warmed his heart to see it, "Ah nothing that a little time won't fix."

Frank didn't like the sound of that but didn't feel it was his place to push – Mr. Fitzpatrick was a good neighbor but still a very private man so he just smiled back at his attempt at levity, "No problem. I'd love to have company."

The old man reached out and gave him a supportive pat on the arm as he said sadly, "Yeah…I guess it has been a while since you've had a running buddy…how is little Joey doing?"

A faint smile tugged at Frank's mouth as he thought about how much Joe would have hated being called 'little Joey"…Joey was bad enough, "Better. I'm hoping he comes home soon."

Wilson nodded his head understandingly before he looked down at the dog, "Rufus…get your leash… you're going with Frankie." The dog was gone like a shot, pausing only briefly to push his way in through the half open door and then came back with his leash.

Frank was always struck at how smart the dog was. Mr. Fitzpatrick had trained him very well.

With one final wave, Frank and Rufus jogged down the street as the old man stood on his veranda and watched them go. His health was failing but he hadn't lied to Frank.

When he said," nothing a little time couldn't fix" he was referring to his own death. Mr. Fitzpatrick had cancer and had only a few months to get affairs in order before he would move back to Jamaica to spend his final days with his daughter and son. And one of his most important affairs was Rufus.

Sighing heavily, the old man ambled back into the house, leaving the door ajar enough for the dog to let himself back in. He was tired and went back to his room to lie down for a bit.

_**phx**_

As Frank and Rufus ran, he thought about his neighbor and wondered what was wrong with the old man. He wasn't easily fooled and saw through Wilson's attempt to cover it up.

_Probably cancer_, he thought, as it seemed to be striking more and more people down each year. And no one was immune to it…neither the old, the young, the strong. No one.

The dog kept pace with him and as he glanced down he wondered what would happen to Rufus if Mr. Fitz died. He wouldn't mind taking care of him but after the big fiasco the last time his father brought a puppy home, Frank quickly dismissed that idea…

_Joe had sunk into a deep depression after Hero disappeared and refused to eat, hardly slept and was plagued with nightmares. In desperation, Laura had taken Joe to see their family doctor, Dr. Bates, who could find nothing, physically wrong with her son. He did suggest that maybe if Joe had another puppy it might help him get past his overwhelming grief._

_  
Fenton went to the shelter and came home with a puppy that same evening. _

Even as he ran, Frank shuddered as he could still hear his little brother's ear piercing screams…

_Joe refused to have anything to do with the puppy and then later that night, they heard him screaming hysterically in his bed. He kept screaming that they had to get rid of the dog…_

_The next morning, Fenton took the puppy away…where it was still living a spoiled life with Con and Brenda Riley._

No, as much as Frank would love to have a dog around the house again, he wanted his brother home even more.

And that thought brought him back to Joe.

_**phx**_

10-year-old Joey Thomas watched numbly as the man whipped the teenaged boy. His mind wanted to scream at Tim to stop but he was too afraid and so he just stood there and watched. Just as he had been told to.

At one time Joey idolized the older man who had allowed him and his older sister, Gale, to stay at the farm with him and his wife after their adopted parents had been killed in a car accident. Marcia Hardy, Tim's wife, was their adopted sister.

But over time he had come to see Tim for what he truly was, an enraged madman, and after he tried to kill Laura and Joe Hardy at the family reunion, Joey had withdrawn completely from Tim. And where once there was quiet idolization, there was now blatant rejection. He avoided Tim as much as possible preferring to watch him discreetly then spend any time with him.

And it was this quiet observation that was costing both him and Joe so much now.

For when Tim Hardy had murdered Audri Moore in the kitchen of the farmhouse, he was observed. Joey had seen him…. and then Tim had seen Joey.

After that everything had went to hell.

Tim caught the boy and threatened him.

He was given a choice – he could make one innocent phone call or…

Or he could watch as Tim murdered his sister Gale when she got home…

There was no decision to be made and the terrified boy made one quick strangled call to Bayport and hours later he now stood and watched as Tim continued thrashing the teen.

Joe had collapsed with a final whimper as the pain was finally eased with unconsciousness. And it was only then the Tim stopped, and turning to grin at the boy, he wiped the sweat from his face and started to loop the whip through his belt, "Well now…that's what I call a workout."

Joey shuttered as he saw how limply Joe hung from his bonds, "Is…is he…dead?" The kid was terrified that he was. Joe had saved his life only a couple of shorts months ago…and Joey hung his head in shame. And now look what he had done to repay him.

Tim scoffed, "Dead? Nah. Just lazy. This kid is one hard pelt to kill…Just ask Fenton." Tim laughed at his own inside joke. Pulling out a knife, he quickly cut the bonds and let the boy fall to the ground before calling the kid over, "Get over here. Grab his legs."

Joey had no choice but obey.

Together they hoisted Joe into the back of one of the horses that was tied nearby. Where they were going now was could only be reached by horse.

Moments later, the three horses made their way through the brush.

Joey, ridding behind the horse that Joe was secured to, sobbed quietly – as much for himself as for Joe.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy and Sam Radley stood on the front steps of the old ranch house, puzzled. _Where was everyone?_

The ranch looked deserted.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked as he watched his old friend and partner closely. He was concerned that Fenton might not be up to this now that it seemed to be hitting right on his own doorstep. But the dark haired detective showed no signs of wavering, in fact, he seemed to be strengthened by it.

Fenton titled his head indicating for Sam to follow him as he walked down the front steps and started towards the room that was used as the ranch 'office', "It's a ranch. There's someone around here somewhere."

"Fenton?" the sound of the voice made them turn around and Fenton saw Mark Hardy, Tim's youngest son, coming from behind them.

19-year-old Mark Hardy was much more quiet and serious then his older brother T.J and of the two boys, Fenton trusted him more.

"Hello Mark, this is my partner Sam Radley – is your father home?" Fenton asked shaking the young man's hand.

Mark shook his head as he sized Sam up, "No…is something wrong?" After the reunion debacle, Mark was shocked to see him here – shocked and wary.

Fenton ignored the question, "Where is he?" Dark brown eyes met dark brown eyes as Mark paused a moment before answering, "Don't know actually…_why_?"

"Where is everyone else? It's like a ghost town here," Sam butted in sensing growing hostility, as they didn't answer the boy's question.

Mark shrugged clearly becoming hostile at Fenton's refusal to tell him what this was about, "You're the big detective you figure it out!" The boy turned to leave but Fenton grabbed his arm as he eyed him suspiciously – this was not like the Mark he knew.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded narrowing his eyes.

"What's wrong with _you?_" Mark shot back as he pulled his arm free, "You go around playing the big hero for rescuing Joe from my Dad and then you try and kill him when he gets home. Now you're back here…whatsa'matter, had a change of heart? Or are you planning on chickening out…like last time?"

Fenton was taken aback – _like last time_?

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded sharply, "Like last time?"

At first it didn't seem like Mark was going to answer them, but then he glared at Fenton, "Dad told us all about it…of course I didn't believe it at first…but then I saw the news…"

His voice trailed off in disappointment, "I always thought you were different…that you really loved your sons…both of them."

"I-I do", Fenton rasped as he got a sick feeling in his stomach – what had Tim been telling them?

Mark continued, "Dad said you wanted to get rid of Joe because he ain't a Hardy. And he was supposed to do that for you…but that you chickened out and stopped him. And then you did it yourself…_or tried to anyway_. So why are you here? Do you want Dad to finish it for you again – or are you here to stop it?"

Horrified could not even begin to describe how Fenton felt as he heard this…as Sam just turned to him in disbelief – _what?_

_**phx**_

Sean Todd slowed the motorbike down as he turned off the highway and onto the farm road heading towards the Morton farm.

Chet heard the bike coming and was a bit surprised to see Sean although Joe _had_ told him that Sean was giving him a ride to school today. He had forgotten.

Waving to the dark skinned teen, Chet popped his head back into the house and hollered, "JOE! SEAN'S HERE!"

Catherine Morton chastised her son, "Chester Morton! No yelling in the house – go upstairs and get Joe."

Chet grinned sheepishly and headed for the stairs. He hadn't seen his friend yet this morning but that was not unusual. Joe didn't always come down for breakfast and usually just stayed in the room until it was time to go to school. He suspected that his friend drew some comfort from the room.

It used to be his younger sister Iola's room. Iola had been Joe's girlfriend until her untimely death in a car bomb that was meant for him and Frank.

And then just before Joe had come to stay with them during his recuperation, his mother had said that the time had come to finally move on. So she bought paints, brushes and set about redoing the room.

_And now it was Joe's refuge_.

Chet missed seeing his sister's stuff in there but he knew his mother was right. Iola was gone and it was time to for them to go on – his little sister was never coming home.

"Hey Joe?" he said knocking on the door, "Sean's here." He expected to hear some sort of reply or even for the door to open as he knocked – Joe was always doing that. But nothing happened so he knocked again…a little louder.

"Hardy! Your ride is here."

Now Chet started to get nervous, "Fine. Consider yourself warned…you better be decent!" with that he opened up the room door and was shocked to see that the room was empty.

Except for a note on the bed.

_**phx**_

Fenton and Sam just stared at each other in disbelief. Tim _had_ taken everything that happened and twisted it around.

_Tim told his family that Fenton had originally asked him to kill Joe during the 'family reunion', which was really a front for the murder. But then said that Fenton had a change of heart and launched the rescue, citing that it was awfully convenient that Fenton realized Joe and Laura were in danger in just enough time to save them. _

_Tim said he was never supposed to kill Laura, just make sure she was repentant for her indiscretion._

_When Gerry Moore showed up and kidnapped Joe, it worked out to Fenton's advantage. But then Joe showed up again…(Tim couldn't help but mention that Joe was surely a hard young'un to kill) and he was once again a reminder to Fenton of Laura's affair._

_So he tried to beat him to death. But that didn't work either. Joe was still alive._

Fenton didn't even know how to begin to explain it to Mark. Obviously the kid believed his father but then as Fenton thought about the hostility that he had shown them, he wondered…maybe he did but he didn't want to. Mark was always a nice boy…

"That's not what happened…" Fenton started and then before he knew it he was telling his young cousin about his brain tumor and everything.

By the time he was finished he had seen every emotion that was possible cross the younger Hardy's face until finally in the end he could see that Mark was as emotionally drained by the story as he was. But incredibly enough as he told the boy about everything he began to feel a lot better then he had in a long time.

Fenton stopped talking and there was a few minutes when no one said anything until finally Mark took off his cowboy hat and drew his arm across his sweaty brow – the sun was already quite warm and it was not yet lunchtime, "Mom's away until tomorrow. Gale is with her. They're out of town tending an old friend who had twins. T.J and most of the boys are moving the cattle down from the winter pasture and I ain't 'pecting them back for another couple of days…Joey is off somewhere like usual."

Mark paused when he got to his father and Fenton asked gently, "Where's your Dad, Mark?"

The young boy put the hat back on his head and turned away from them and started walking towards the house, "Killing Joe."

_**phx**_

Joe Hardy refused to open to his eyes. He didn't want to know just how bad his trouble was. So as he lay there ignoring the various aches and pains in his body, with his eyes closed, he wondered for the hundredth time since regaining consciousness…_just how stupid am I?_

_Okay…enough already_, Joe chided himself, _time to see what trouble I've gotten myself into this time_.

Hesitantly, he slowly opened his eyes and then recoiled in horror as a scream escaped his lips – this was not going to be good…

_**phx**_

Jack Wayne stretched as he got up from the small table in the airport cafeteria. He had flown Fenton and Sam from Bayport and was waiting for them to get back. The detectives were expecting to be only gone for 5 or 6 hours and had invited him along but the pilot had declined. He was tired and decided he would rather take a nap then go touring. But now that he had finished a short but refreshing nap, and a sandwich, he was beginning to wish he had gone along.

Stepping into the small terminal he looked around and thought about getting a souvenir for his girlfriend, Miranda. She collected fridge magnets.

Heading towards the small gift shop he was surprised to see someone he knew.

"_Bruno Gallipolis_?" he said in disbelief. The last person he expected to see in this small midwestern airport was one of the pilot's for Plyth Industries…PI Airlines.

Bruno smiled showing cigar stained teeth and held out his hand, "Jack! What are you doing here?" His accent less English was always surprising to anyone when they first met him as he looked like he would have a very thick Greek accent.

"I'm here on a charter", Jack was always very discreet even with people he considered friends. He and Bruno had become chummy when Bruno started spending a lot of time in Bayport, on call for Joe or Plyth Industries, "What about you?"

Bruno was not as discreet as he knew Jack's connection to the Hardy's, "I flew Mr. Joe in a couple of hours ago…are you okay?" He asked his dark eyes filling with concern as he saw Jack's face go pale.

"Joe's _here_?" Jack repeated thinking he had misheard. He knew exactly what had happened the last time the blond boy had been here.

"Yeah", Bruno nodded vehemently, "He showed up at the airport at 3:30 in the morning…and wanted me to fly him here. So here we are…_Jack?"_ The taller man was already moving away and apologized as he headed towards the main terminal door, "Thanks Bruno! I gotta run!"

Bruno watched the other pilot as he hurried away and then shrugged his shoulders – _Americans…always in a rush…_

_**phx**_

Once outside and away from the building, Jack pulled out his cell phone and prayed for reception. Fenton needed to know his son was here.

_**phx**_

"What are you talking about?" Fenton demanded as he and Sam followed Mark.

Mark took the stairs two at a time and led them into the kitchen, "Just what I said. That's why I was so pissed off when I saw you and you wouldn't tell me why you're here…I thought you were trying to set Dad up again…" he turned to face the two detectives, "you know, ask him to kill Joe and then come to the rescue."

Sam was shocked. He had dealt with all kinds of people in his life but none that had ever been this casual about the murder of a family member.

"Mark you're not making sense…" Fenton pushed trying to figure out what he was talking about, "Joe's nowhere near here. He's in Bayport." Just then Fenton's cell phone rang and as he was answering it, Mark continued directing his comments to Sam.

"No he's here…"

WHAT! something in Fenton's voice stopped Mark from continuing as both he and Sam looked at the detective. Right before their very eyes, all the color drained from Fenton's face and they heard him say quietly Thanks Jack. 

And then ending the call, the famous PI stood in silence for a few minutes and then he turned to Sam and said grimly, "Joe's here."

_**phx**_

The sound of Joe's screams had long since ended but the feelings he had were still there. He was horrified beyond belief.

He was in a deep dark pit but that was not what had made him scream. It was when he saw that he wasn't alone.

In the pit with him was the body of a middle-aged woman with red hair.

Joe had no idea who she was but she was sharing this pit with him. And that terrified him…not so much because it was a body, although that was pretty unnerving, but because it was proof to him just how far gone Tim really was.

Whoever she was, Tim had killed her and now he was going to kill Joe too.

Of that he was certain.

Once again the blond haired teen asked himself…_just how stupid am I?_

_**phx**_

"What do you mean he's gone?" Sean Todd asked in disbelief as Chet came thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen waving the hand written note that Joe had left.

"I mean he's gone! He left a note…" Chet was cut off abruptly as his father asked, "What does it say?"

Chet read it:

_Something urgent came up. I have to leave town but will be back soon. Don't worry. Joe._

"Does it say where he's gone?" Mrs. Morton asked her face filled with concern. Joe was like a son to both her and her husband and she fretted over him as much as she would Chet in the same circumstances.

Chet just shook his head, "No, and I didn't hear him leave this morning."

"Maybe he called Frank", Sean offered helpfully. He was very worried about his new friend and wished he had a chance to talk to him more about what had happened. But while Sean was recovering from a fractured skull, his mother had limited his phone time to next to none.

She was worried about her son but now that Sean was back on his feet, he wanted to talk to his friend. He had suspected something like this was going on and knew from experience that Joe needed to talk about it. And he figured he might be able to help him.

Sean had knowledge of things he would never admit…but for Joe, he would share a little…just a little. And he needed to apologize to Frank because he had been sure it was Frank who was giving Joe the hard time…not Joe's father.

"Good idea", Chet said as he quickly punched in the number for the Hardy's house and waited for the phone to be answered.

_**phx**_

Frank stepped out of the shower just as the phone was ringing, "I'll get it!" he shouted to his mother and grabbed the extension in the hall.

Hello ? 

Frank – have you heard from Joe recently? Chet tried to ask casually but knew there was no nice way of asking and Frank went on alert right away as the gut feeling he had been having all morning almost doubled him up in pain.

No he said slowly isn't he at your house, _Chet?_ He tried not to make it an accusation but it was hard to do when the person who is supposed to be keeping an eye on your baby brother calls you to see if you've heard from him.

Chet paused and Frank sank down on his bed as his best friend continued Actually no. Frank…I think we might have a problem 

As Chet went on to outline what was happening the older Hardy tried to keep from screaming as he felt the need to throttle his little brother so strong it was overwhelming. _Joe had run off again_.

Frank was reminded of when Joe had run off to help Pharaoh after a cryptic phone call and his heart sank, as he had no idea what kind of errand Joe might be running this time.

There were too many places to look and too many people who would like to harm his brother. The top of the list being Paul Mitchell's missing father…Tim Hardy…some old enemy…the list could go on.

Frustrated, Frank felt like pulling his hair out but finally he said to Chet who was waiting on the other end for some kind of reaction Thanks Chet. I'm going to call my Dad and then see you at school. I don't know what else to do right now 

Saying goodbye Frank hung up and flung his wet towel at the wall.

_Damn it Joe!_ _Will you never learn? _Frank wondered, as he was upset that his brother hadn't called him before just disappearing. What would it take for his brother to learn his lesson? Frank was terrified that the answer was _Death_.

_**phx**_

"So you're awake then are ya?" the voice above the pit startled Joe who groaned as fresh pain washed through his body now that the horror of seeing the corpse was over. Wincing as he looked up, he saw Tim looking down with a sly little grin on his face, "And I see you've met Audri."

"Audri?" Joe said hoarsely. The pain of the injustice done to his body weakened his voice and he hated himself for it. But it was hard for his voice to sound any other way when he still felt sick from the pain that shot down his tormented back.

"Yeah", Tim called down, "Audri Moore – Gerry's wife. Well she was anyway…now she's your roommate. And I must apologize about the close quarters but I couldn't be bothered digging two graves."

"What are you going to do with me…now?" Joe asked summoning the courage to ask, although he wasn't sure whether or not he really wanted to know the answer.

Tim chuckled as he pulled his head back from the pit so Joe couldn't see him anymore, "Nothing…not a damn thing."

Joe waited for him to say something else and when he didn't he called out, "Tim? Tim!" but after a few minutes of no response, Joe realized it was futile. Tim was gone.

"Nothing?" Joe muttered still looking up painfully and then quickly lowered his head as a spasm of pain shot through his neck. Wiping a hand across his forehead, he suddenly realized just how warm it was in the pit. But it wasn't until he swallowed and felt the dryness in his mouth that the feeling of panic set in – Tim was going to let him die in this pit. He was going to let him die of thirst, infection, and starvation…whatever came first.

Bracing himself against the pain, Joe willed his trembling legs to support his weight and he stood up. There had to be some way out. He couldn't sit here and jut wait. No…he couldn't go through that.

There had to be some way out.

A discouraged whimper left his throat as he gently eased himself back down into a sitting position - it was useless. The pit was too deep and the soil too loose for him to climb out. He was stuck there until he was rescued…or died. Whatever came first.

Leaning his head back against the side, he willed the fire to go out of his back as he listened but heard nothing. It was so quiet.

As the silence seemed to settle over him like a heavy blanket Joe fought between pain and panic to keep his breath even and deep. For a while he entertained the idea of trying to hold his breath and save himself a long drawn out death…but then he thought back to his promise to Frank and Vanessa that he made only a few months earlier…

He glanced down at his sore wrists and ran a trembling finger across the scar and closing his eyes he could feel it again. It felt like it was burning and taking a deep breath he knew he owed it to them to fight for as long as he could.

But as he fought back another wave of panic that came with the silence, he wondered how long his mind could hold out…he was already feeling light headed and sick and he was worried about one of the cuts across his back getting infected. Tim had not given him back his shirt and the pit was a dirty place.

Glancing down at the dead woman, Joe sighed – he needed to keep himself from going crazy. He wasn't a patient waiter under normal circumstances and these were anything but normal. So taking a deep settling breath and trying to ignore the pain, he said as pleasantly as he could, "Well Audri, I don't think we've been formally introduced. But I'm Joe…" his voice wavered, "just Joe. I don't think we need to be formal here…" and then he just kept talking about everything and nothing.

Joe found some comfort in the sound of his own voice and he was afraid of the silence. So as long as he had strength to talk, he would…he had to.

_**phx**_

Tim Hardy had never felt so proud of himself as he did right now. One of his hands still had speckles of blood on it and he relished them. It had felt good.

Pulling the whip from his belt loops, Tim held it to his nose and smiled euphorically as he smelled the coppery blood on it.

He was powerful and in control as his mind basked in his new respect for the pleasure of cruelty.

The sight of seeing the boy strung up to the tree…the sound of his screams as he cracked the old whip across his back…these were the images that he held as he closed his eyes and stood quietly for a few moments. He could almost hear the sound of the boy as he whipped him…punished him for his transgressions – _for being born_.

Of course the Joe hadn't screamed much at first…but that had changed.

_**phx**_

"I _was going_ to call Frank", Joe continued wearily as he leaned forward and rested his head gently on his knees. His back stung painfully in the humid air but it was a million times better then the intense fire that burned it if he leaned against the dirt wall, "but when I got in the cab my stupid cell phone battery died…I know what you're thinking…but in the last couple of weeks, I've had other things on my mind…"

He sighed and absently ran his fingers across the stitches on his chest as he breathed deeply. He saw no limit to Tim's madness as he realized that all the man had to do was mar his chest instead of his back, and Joe would probably be dead by now. His injuries were still too new and they would not have held up against the assault of the whip.

But no. In fact, Tim had even gone through the trouble of hacking off the cast on Joe's wrist so he could secure him properly with his face pressed into the rough bark of the tree. Joe was just very glad he was unconscious for that at least and rubbed his newly healed wrist painfully as it still ached from the tightness of the bonds.

He found it ironic that Tim had taken the cast off today as he was supposed to be getting it off anyway. The bones had mended and that was something to be thankful. He didn't think he could handle it if he also had to deal with the pain of an uncasted broken bone…

Taking another deep breath he shook his head bitterly…_How ironic, when it seemed he was finally learning how to breathe, he wouldn't have much more use for the skill_…pushing that thought from his mind he continued talking, "I don't know what I was thinking…Joey calls saying he's in big trouble and he needs my help and I take off without even a second thought…" He paused as if listening to an answer from the woman and slightly moved his head as in affirmation, "I know…I know…but I just didn't think it was a big deal you know. I figured I would pop in, talk to Joey and then be home a couple of hours later…. boy was I ever wrong."

Joe closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he thought about his brother and how he looked the last time he had seen him – unshaven and exhausted, and when he spoke this time, his voice was much lower then it had been, "But Frank's been through so much hell…. and he looked like hell…. exhausted and all. So when I was getting dressed I convinced myself that I should let Frank sleep…at least one of us should get some."

He licked his dry lips, "It was only when I was on my way to the airport that I realized Frank would kill me if he ever found out that I took off on a rescue mission without telling him…. especially back here."

The boy paused and opened his eyes again, "Did I tell you about what happened the last time I was here? I'm assuming that since you're here, you've met my cousin Tim…." Joe continued filling in the details of the family reunion, pausing now and then to collect his thoughts or strength, whatever was needed. He no longer felt the stickiness of new blood on his back and hoped the lacerations had finally stopped bleeding.

When he finished he stared hard at the dead woman, "Mrs. V would be proud of me. That's my shrink…._ What?_ You didn't know I was crazy? What do you think I was doing talking to you?"

He shut up then for a few moments as he became lightheaded and wondered if maybe he was really going insane because not only _was_ he talking to a dead woman… he needed to.

_**phx**_

Frank was losing his mind. When his father had called and told him that Joe had flown back to the ranch but hadn't been seen since getting of the plane, he thought things couldn't get any worst. But he was so wrong.

And as he was just getting ready to leave for the airport, the doorbell rang and opening it wide, he stepped back in shock as the last person in the world he really wanted to see right was standing in front of him – Callie Shaw.

"Callie?" he said in disbelief when he had recovered enough to say something, "W-what are you doing here?"

Callie smiled sweetly at him, "Now what kind of greeting is that?"

Frank was taken aback. He thought he had made himself very clear that their relationship was over. What was she doing here now?

"Callie…what are you doing here?" he repeated again trying to be patient but he was in a hurry to get to the airport before he missed his flight. It had been hard enough to get anything on such short notice and with both Jack Wayne's plane and the PI plane still in the Midwest, he had to rely on the commercial airlines.

"Oh silly…I'm here to see you of course," still smiling she tried to push past him to go into the house but Frank blocked her way. He didn't have time for this.

"Honey…who's at the door?" Laura Hardy asked as she stepped out of the kitchen. Georgia Hooper followed her. She had offered to stay with Laura until Tim was found – just in case.

Laura stopped in shock when she saw the blond haired girl standing the doorway, "Callie?"

"Mrs. Hardy!" Callie swept past Frank who just rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them. He was torn because as much as really needed to go, he didn't want to leave with Callie here.

Georgia Hooper frowned at the younger girl who ignored her.

"How are you?" Laura asked as she looked the teenaged girl over carefully to see if she had fully recovered from the gunshot wound she had sustained at the New Year's Eve Part.

"Fine…but more importantly – how are you doing?" Callie asked as she led the other woman to the couch to sit down, "Winston told me what happened – and I just had to come back. This is horrible. How is poor Joe doing? And poor Fenton…this must be so hard on you all."

Laura was stunned. She didn't know what to say and felt awkward. As much as she wanted to ask her leave as she could see how uncomfortable her being here was making Frank, but at the same time, Callie seemed so concerned about them that she had come back to help.

"Oh…we're getting through this," Laura started and then switched the subject as she did not want to discuss her family with Callie, "So where are you staying?"

Callie's father was still in jail and the house she had grown up in had been sold, as had anything they had of value as they declared bankruptcy.

At that, the beautiful young girl dropped her head sadly as she replied softly, "I don't have anywhere…I…I hadn't really thought about that."

Laura glanced back at Frank who turned white as he knew what his mother was thinking and he crossed the room and grabbed his mother's arm gently, "Can you excuse us Callie? I need to talk to my mother for a second."

"Of course", Callie said softly.

Georgia sighed and followed Frank and Laura into the kitchen. She knew what Laura was thinking also.

"You can't Mom!" Frank said imploringly, "You can't honestly be thinking of letting Callie stay in the guest room!"

"Frank", Laura said firmly but gently, "I understand your reservations. This must be very painful for you…but Frank, she has nowhere to stay and…" she lowered her voice quietly, "and she did save Joe's life. You even told me that."

Frank sighed frustrated. He did not want Callie here. And it was more then just the fact that she was his ex-girlfriend…he just worried about Joe. He didn't' trust Callie anymore…especially where his brother was concerned. And he was also terrified that if Joe found out…well it might make coming home even less palatable then before.

"But Joe…" he started and Laura shook her head, "It will be okay Frank. Joe was the one who offered her sanctuary after she was shot – how can I do any less? And besides it won't be for more then a couple of days…maybe she can stay with Vanessa or something then."

"Are you sure Laura?" Georgia asked from where she was staying, "I just don't trust her."

Laura smiled and winked at Frank, "Then all the more reason to have her under our roof – we can at least see what she is up to."

Frank gave up resignedly, "I gotta a plane to catch."

Laura gave him a hug and whispered, "Be careful…and please bring my baby back."

Frank held his mother tightly, "I will Mom…I will."

And then with a quick goodbye to Georgia and not wanting to talk to Callie, he slipped out the kitchen door praying there was no traffic.

A short time later, a smiling Callie settled into the Hardy guest room that Gertrude used whenever she was visiting and sighed. She couldn't wait to see Fenton.

_**phx**_

"Would you believe it? I get on the plane and the stinking phone's out of order! I was flabbergasted…out of order the pilot said. Here it is, one of the most technologically advanced private planes on the market and the stinking phone doesn't even work! That's why I didn't call Frank on the plane. Boy…you wait until I get back home, Winston is going to get an earful! I can't believe that with all the money that Plyth Industries has, it couldn't get someone to fix the phone!" the boy was ranting but he didn't care. It beat the silence that erupted every time he shut up.

"So I had no choice…I had to wait until we landed to call Frank. Well that is what I planned…" Joe shut up as he remembered getting off the plane and going into the terminal to find a pay phone…

He hated flying. As the plane started its descent it took all his concentration to keep from hyperventilating – breathe…breathe…breathe – nothing was simple anymore.

I need Frank, he had thought and scolded himself for not calling him from Chet's house…or the airport…or anywhere and as the plane hit another air pocket on its continued decent, he had decided that for once he wasn't going to go running off 'half cocked'. No this time he was going to wait…he didn't' care if he had to sit in the terminal all day – he would wait for Frank.

Unfortunately he didn't know someone else had other plans…

Joe never noticed Tim moving up behind him until he felt something hard jab into his back and a familiar voice sent chills through his body.

"Well hello Joseph…so glad you could make it", Tim said quietly, "Now we're going to walk to my truck together…nice and slow…and you're not going to do anything stupid because Joey is waiting for us and I would hate to have to kill him…now wouldn't you?"

Joe gulped and nodded slowly – he didn't know what else to do and as he was walked through the terminal he glanced around but saw no way out. And then they were out the door.

He recognized Joey as the kid stood next to a dusty old blue and white pickup truck with a club cab.

"Get in", Tim growled, Joey didn't even look at him.

Joe was just climbing into the back when he felt Tim grab him and they briefly struggled until he felt something shoved over his mouth and nose. His head swam sickeningly as he dropped onto the seat.

"Fenton would be real proud", he heard Tim say as the darkness engulfed him.

"I should have called Frank", Joe repeated glumly, "and you know what the worst of it is?" he asked the corpse, "He'll never know…" Joe closed his eyes miserably and prayed for a miracle. He didn't want to die like this.

_**phx**_

"Damn you Callie Shaw!" Frank growled as he sat down resignedly in one of the seats in the terminal. He had missed his flight and the next one he could get wasn't until the morning!

Running his hands through his thick dark hair, Frank had never felt so frustrated in his life. His younger brother was missing and he was stuck in Bayport waiting for the next plane.

Glancing around at the other passengers, he got an idea – LaGuardia! That was it. If he could get a flight to New York, there was sure to be a plane he could from there.

Jumping to his feet, he ran back to the ticket counter to see what he could do.

_**phx**_

It was almost dark when Tim crept quietly back into the cave and heard Joe rambling. At first he was alarmed and thought that the boy had been found but one quick look into the pit convinced him otherwise. The only other person in the hole with him was Audri Moore. And she wasn't in any shape to help anyone.

He heard the utter despair in Joe's voice and smiled – the boy realized his fate and had accepted it. This was going to be great.

Flipping out a small notepad, Tim opened it up to the first page and hastily scrawled some notes on it. He was going to keep a diary of Joe's last days and maybe some day he would give it to Fenton. His cousin would be proud.

In blue ink, Tim wrote:

Day 1: The boy is in the pit. He is still alive. He knows he can't get out and spends his time talking to the dead lady. It is getting dark and I will be back in the morning.

_**phx**_

Fenton felt like he was losing his mind. Joe was missing and it seemed to be taking an awful long time to make the arrangements and organize a search party. Two hikers had gone missing the previous night and most of the available resources had already been sent out so they had to wait as the rangers tried to meld it's limited people to cover both the searches.

If he had been able to find anyone to guide him, Fenton would have started already himself. But Mark, the only one around who knew the ranch enough to help, had left almost immediately after finding out about Joe. He rode hard into the country to meet his brother and the other ranch hands that were moving the herd down and get them organized to search.

So instead Fenton and Sam stayed behind and checked out the town and nearby area to see if anyone had seen Joe or Tim. Which of course no one had…

Fenton had spoken to Frank briefly, asking him to have someone stay at the house with his mother before coming out to help the search for Joe. Fenton was worried that with Tim missing, Laura might be in some danger as well and did not want her left alone for even a minute.

He would have sent Jack Wayne back to get Frank but pilots were in short supply and both him and Bruno Gallipolis were already in the air over the ranch.

"How are you holding up?" a quiet voice beside him asked and Fenton saw Sam looking at him anxiously. Sighing heavily, the dark haired detective ran a hand across a worried face before replying, "Let's just say we had better find Joe in time…" he turned his dark brown eyes intently on his friend, "I can't lose him Sam…I can't."

Sam put a comforting hand on Fenton's shoulder briefly before moving off to see what the rangers had planned – they had to find Joe. More then one life was at risk here.

_**phx**_

Joe was cold. He hugged his chest tightly to try and get as much heat as he could but it was useless. Without a shirt, there was little he could do. Tim had not given him back his shirt after the beating and so he just sat there miserably and shivered.

He had fallen asleep. He was exhausted and only meant to close his eyes for a moment but it was some time later when groggy and disoriented he awoke again. The silence was deafening as he strained his ears to hear anything but there was nothing. Not even the sound of trees or birds.

"W-we m-must be in… a c-cave", he said through chattering teeth. The daytime had been hot but like a desert with the night, came the cold.

Night was coming. And it was night that he dreaded the most. With the night came darkness and Joe was terrified of the darkness.

Wrinkling his nose he knew that if he could smell his companion, then the wild animals that lived in the mountains could as well.

It was going to be a long night.

_**phx**_

Fenton watched the darkness with growing fear. Jack and Bruno had finally been grounded for the night and neither had spotted anything of use.

"Hold on son." He said quietly as he stood at the window and looked into the darkness, "just hold on…I'm coming."

_**phx**_

Terrified Joe sat in the dark pit and fought to breathe. Somewhere above him he could hear the rustling and growling of animals as they roamed around trying to figure out how to get to them.

Although he couldn't see anything in the total darkness, his eyes were wide as he stared up, tensed, prepared to feel the horrible breath of one of the monsters as they finally decided to jump into the pit. He shuttered as his mind imagined what it would feel like to have them tearing into him…and he wondered how long it would take to die. _Would he bleed to death first, slowly and agonizingly, or would one of them be merciful enough to rip his throat out first?_

"Frank…help me", he whispered although he knew there was no way for his brother to hear him. But it made him feel better to say his name. _Frank_. As long as he could say that name, he felt some hope. They must be looking for him by now.

_**phx**_

"FRANK!" Frank Hardy turned as he heard his name and recognized the teenage girl and cowboy that waved to him. It was Gale Thomas, Joey's older sister, and her boyfriend, ranch-hand Jason Carpenter. Gale had flown in on an earlier flight and Jason was one of the cowboys who had gotten back to the ranch during the night. Marcia Hardy, who had came back with Gale, had found someone to take her down to the ranch immediately – not wanting to wait around until Frank came in.

Frank had finally made it there after flying to LaGuardia. He hadn't had much more luck there as a heavy thunderstorm settled into the area and all flights were grounded until only a couple of hours ago. He couldn't help but feel like the powers that be were working against him!

Stifling a yawn, he shouldered his overnight bag and walked towards them. Within minutes they were driving away from the airport terminal and back towards the ranch.

A full-scale search and rescue mission had been launched but so far no sign of either Tim Hardy or Joe Hardy had been found. And even more perplexing was that 10-year-old Joey Thomas was also missing now and they were afraid that he was somehow mixed up in all this.

"Any word yet?" Frank asked as Jason drove them in Gale's small yellow Datsun pickup truck. It was cramped but right now Frank didn't care. He just wanted to start looking for his brother.

"No", Gale said miserably and he saw the strain it was taking her not to break down in tears. Her little brother was missing too. He saw Jason put a comforting arm around her as he drove and smiled in spite of himself. They looked good together. And then to his surprise he found himself not thinking about Callie…but Tammy! What was that all about?

Sighing he turned his head to look out the passenger side window as he just thought to himself…_where are you little brother…where are you?_

_**phx**_

"Good morning Goldilocks – how'd you sleep?" the voice above him made Joe cringe as he hadn't heard Tim come into the cave.

He tried to look up but his back was stiff and throbbed too much so he just looked down and sighed and didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't want to say something but he didn't trust his voice not to break and betray how he was really feeling. He refused to give Tim the satisfaction.

Tim smiled, "No comment? That's kind of unusual for you ain't it? I seem to remember your parents talking about how much of a chatter box you were…oh well I guess dying changes a fella."

The older man paused to spit some tobacco out of the side of his mouth before he said matter-of-factly, "I see you had some company last night." He felt a small sense of satisfaction as he saw the boy flinch at the mention of his late night visitors, "Wolves. Nasty big brutes. I'm surprised they didn't just jump down into the hole with you. It'd be easy enough for them to jump back out after they finished…I guess they weren't hungry enough…yet."

Joe fought the urge to scream at Tim as he swallowed back the bile that rose in the back of his throat. He wasn't feeling very well and suspected that he was had a fever. Tim waited but when he didn't get a reaction, he just shrugged and stood up, "Oh well. I gotta run and get some breakfast now. I think I might have some sausage and eggs. I'll drop by later…maybe you'll be more chatty then."

The boy closed his eyes and swallowed hard as his stomach lurched at the sound of food. He was hungry but he knew that even if he had food, he wouldn't be able to eat any. He was feeling just too sick. He heard Tim whistling as he walked out of the cave and once again Joe forced himself up on shaky legs, unable to keep from groaning at the effort and tried to come up with some way to get out of the hole. He couldn't die here…not like this.

_**phx**_

In blue ink, Tim wrote:

Day 2: The boy is quiet this morning. He looks terrible. I saw some wolf tracks around the hole. They have smelled her.

_**phx**_

Joe was thirsty. His mouth was dry as were his lips and nose. He had no idea how long it had been since he had something to drink but it had been a glass of water that he had drunk on the plane before it landed – however long ago that was.

The new day gave him comfort of light but as he felt himself becoming flushed he wasn't sure if it was from the sun or his own body. He was sure his back was infected…he knew what it felt like to have a fever. And that thought scared him.

Without water, and with a fever, dehydration was already apparent to the weakening teen.

"Mild de-hyrdation", he said with some effort as his tongue felt thick in his mouth and he gagged on his own saliva until he managed to clear his throat. With the new day brought new discomfort as his stomach twisted painfully with nausea and every movement jarred his injured back.

And to make things even more terrible, his pit mate was becoming quite 'fragrant' and Joe swatted at the increasing number of insects that were being drawn by her and then smelling him. With shaking hands, he forced himself to turn her so that he couldn't see her face anymore. Even in the dim light, it was pretty gross. However there was nothing he could do about the smell.

So he sat there admit buzzing insects trying to ignore his thirst. He forced himself to talk through the thickness in his mouth, "Sorry Audri but I just couldn't look at you anymore…I guess we should enjoy our time together, though… because it's going to brief. I remember reading somewhere about the Principle of Three's – do you mind if I tell you about it?" He paused to swat a large fat fly and tried to moisten his dry lips with his tongue before continuing; "You can live three minutes without air…three days without water…three weeks without food. So I expect that unless Tim is planning on giving me something to drink, then we probably have somewhere around another 48 hours or so together…" Joe broke off as he shuddered. 48 hours wasn't a long time…especially when you hadn't even yet turned 18.

Joe sat quietly for a few moments as he thought about it. 48 hours. And he had so much left that he wanted to do.

He wanted to talk to Frank and to tell him he was going to phone him. That he was not trying to shut him out anymore.

He wanted to talk to his father. He had no idea what he would say but he didn't want him to spend the rest of his life thinking Joe hated him. Because the one thing that the boy was sure of was that he didn't hate his father. There were many things he was feeling, but hate wasn't one of them.

And he wanted to talk to Vanessa.

"Oh Vanessa", he moaned, "I miss you." Their argument was still lingering and neither had spoken since then. He wanted Vanessa to know how much he loved her…right to the end.

Yes, he enjoyed the attention of pretty women but he was always faithful to her and would always be. For Joe love wasn't something that was taken lightly.

He felt sick as he imagined how she would react when they told her he was dead. And then he thought about his family and his friends.

They would have to bury him…again.

The sick feeling intensified and, unable to stop himself, he leaned over and began retching. With each heave he felt more miserable as he knew he was losing time. But there was nothing he could do about it.

_**phx**_

"Boy it sure is getting warm out there", the voice above him didn't startle him this time as he had heard Tim coming.

After throwing up, the boy had moved as far away from the filth as he could and was sitting up with his knees tucked up against his chest and his head resting on them. He didn't move as he heard Tim's voice but groaned inwardly as he sensed that this time Tim was determined they should have a chat.

"Oh come on boy, you can talk to me," Tim cajoled, "Any last words to give your friends…your family…_Frank?_" He saw Joe flinch slightly at the sound of his brother's name and he raised his head to look up.

Joe's temples throbbed as he squinted his eyes and forced his aching body to look up although it made his head swim. After getting sick, he knew the dehydration was getting worst. He could feel it spreading over him like a diseased heat that sough to burn him from within.

"W-why?" he finally asked as Tim waited for him to say something.

"_Why_?" Tim repeated in disbelief and Joe heard him making himself comfortable in the dirt above the hole, "For your father. For Fenton. He has Frank…he doesn't need you around as a constant reminder of your mother's affair…"

"She was raped!" Joe was surprised to find he had any strength left in his voice let alone enough to sound angry and even Tim looked amused but he just continued anyway, "You were a mistake. Your mother had applied to Medical school…she worked hard and was going to be a doctor. Dr. Laura Hardy…but no…she found out she was pregnant and then her dreams came crashing down around her…"

Joe was horrified – what was Tim talking about?

"You don't believe me…" Tim said as he saw the look on Joe's face, "and I can't say I believe you…you could ask your mother if you weren't going to be dead soon…so you'll just have to believe me…She'd tell you if she could. So you see, when you were born you ruined everyone's lives – Fenton's by being Gerry's and your Mom's by being born…"

Joe jumped to his feet and screamed, "SHUT UP…SHUT UP…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tim got up from the ground and smiled all the way out of the cave. He could still hear Joe screaming at him as he mounted his horse and rode back to his camp – it was a good thing they were a long ways from anywhere.

_**phx**_

Joey Thomas heard Joe screaming and his own stomach twisted with agony at the sound of his voice. But there was nothing he could do.

If he told anyone he would arrested too, and sent to one of those boys homes where men did horrible things to little boys. It was his fault. Tim had told him so. He was the one who had called Joe. He had led him into the trap. He had seen Tim kill that woman. And Tim would kill Gale. It was all his fault.

No Joey couldn't tell…he couldn't tell anyone.

So instead he turned away from the cave and began to wander into the trees. He wanted to get lost and never be found.

_**phx**_

Joe's body screamed in agony as his quick movement opened the lacerations on his back but his adrenaline had kicked in and he was able to stay on his feet much longer then anyone would have given him credit for.

But in the end it gave out on him and he collapsed down into the dirt sobbing.

_**phx**_

"Joey?" Tim called when he got back to their camp and didn't see the boy waiting for him, "Where are you…you little pen prick?"

The boy still didn't show himself and for a few moments Tim worried but then as he saw Joey's horse still tethered to some bushes he brushed it off. Wherever the boy went, it was on foot and he wouldn't get too far either way.

_**phx**_

Frank was frustrated as the day worn on. He knew that wherever his brother was, he was running out of time…if he wasn't dead already.

They had choppers, dogs and riders scouring the ranchlands for any sign of Tim, Joe or Joey but still they hadn't even come up with as much as a hair. It was like they had just vanished off the face of the earth.

"Are you okay?" Fenton asked as he reigned in the big bay horse he was riding. He hated riding but for his son he would ride…to the ends of the earth if he had to.

Frank had gotten off his horse and was standing at the same spot they had found Joe and Laura when Tim had kidnapped them at the family reunion. The boy turned and looked at his father, his dark eyes filled with torment and worry, "It's been over 48 hours Dad…"

Fenton placed a comforting hand on his oldest son's shoulders as he said wearily, "I know son…I know. It's just so much harder because Tim knows this country so well…" Fenton's voice trailed off, as he didn't want to say that it could take weeks if Tim continued covering his tracks so well.

But Frank wasn't stupid…he knew. Tim had the home court advantage…_he was on familiar ground_.

"I just don't want to lose him", Frank said quietly as he closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "It's just so unfair. Why him? Why always him?"

The older Hardy didn't say anything for a while as he stood beside his son and stared down at the ravine beneath them. It was the question he had asked himself a million times since the day Joe was born – _why him? Why always him?_

Yes Frank got into his share of trouble but Joe seemed to live by the philosophy "go big or go home" and it even applied to the lion's share of trouble that had plagued him since youth…

_If Frank got a black eye, Joe needed stitches…if Frank got a cold, Joe got pneumonia…even so long ago that day at the carnival…two little boys…it could have been either but no… Joe was taken_…_always Joe._

Fenton sighed as he knelt down and ran his hands through the sand on the edge of the cliff. If only he had done things differently when he had the chance. He had pulled Tim to safety even while he was trying to pull Laura to her death…

As if sensing what his father was thinking Frank just said quietly, "Come on Dad…this isn't helping us find Joe."

Mounting his horse, Frank wondered if he could ever be the kind of man his father was. He wasn't too sure that he would have pulled Tim Hardy back up on the cliff…no he wasn't too sure at all.

_**phx**_

Joe was frantic – well as frantic as his wearied, fevered body would allow him to be. He shouldn't have let Tim get to him but he couldn't help it. What if Tim was telling the truth for once…not about Gerry but about his mother? Did he ruin her life?

He always knew there was a lot more to his mother then most people gave her credit for.

Laura Hardy had been an aspiring Olympic horsewoman until a tragic accident put her in the hospital and saw her beloved horse euthanized on the field. It was in the hospital that she met his father and fell in love.

Joe knew that his mother had gone back to college and finished her Bachelor of Science before he was born…and then he stopped. _Could Tim be right_?

The more he thought about it the more sense it made. His mother had a strong medical background, as her father was a doctor and she not only volunteered at Red Cross but she taught first aid courses and had done so for many years now.

Joe paled. It was true.

_**phx**_

In blue ink, Tim added:

Day 2: Afternoon: The boy knows the truth now. He ruined his mother's life.

_**phx**_

The second night was even worst. The animals came back, drawn by the small of the carcass as Joe huddled down in the darkness and just listened. This was the worst of it.

There was nothing he could do. The only relief he got was from the searing heat but his thirst was raging even more driven by the deliria that was coming with the increasing fever.

Praying softly, he wished he were stronger.

_**phx**_

The following morning saw another cloudless day as the sun rose bleary into the sky.

Tim was pleased as he peered down into the pit and saw the change that had overcome his captive during the night. The boy was listless and the sound of the buzzing flies was the only noise in the pit. He was no longer doing anything except waiting for time to pass.

_Just wonderful!_ Tim said smiling.

Whistling, he left the cave without even bothering to talk to Joe this time. He was actually bored of taunting his victim besides he needed to start looking for Joey before the damn fool kid gave away his hiding place.

In blue ink, Tim wrote:

Day 3: Morning: Very hot today. The boy is not holding up well. The heat is helping. He is almost out of time. Fenton would be proud.

_**phx**_

This was by far the hardest day for Joe and as the shadows finally grew long again, he was absolutely miserable. His need for water was so intense it consumed him. He felt like he was on fire. His body no longer complained about anything, as it knew it was pointless. He was beyond even feeling fear.

His lips burned and he found it difficult to swallow. His parched throat made it impossible to carry on a conversation with Audri and although he periodically managed to croak out "Frank", he was becoming overwhelmed with a tiredness that reached into his very soul.

The heat in the pit was increasingly unbearable…it was almost as if it were heated from beneath him and around him.

The teen had become so lethargic that he found it difficult to control his breathing. He was taking deep breathes like he was supposed to but it was much more rapid then usual. He could feel his own pulse, as it seemed to beat right through his skin and knew it was rapid and weak.

Around him the air was thick with the insects that had been drawn by the rotting corpse and he could feel them on him as he slumped forward. They tracked across his tormented back and he could feel their little legs….their little teeth…

But he didn't care anymore. Even the silence offered him nothing now. _No fear… no hope… nothing_.

Closing his eyes, Joe never had any idea of how painful thirst could be.

_**phx**_

While he hadn't found the little boy, Tim had come across the search party as they were preparing to bed down for the night.

He sat on the perimeter and listened to them unnoticed by the people and an amused look came across his face as he heard them make up their search plans for the morning.

They weren't going to be going anywhere near where he had Joe stashed. Nope, in fact if based on how they seemed to be griding the search, he figured it would be at least two days before they found Joe. And in two days it wouldn't matter.

Heck, Tim was figuring the kid wouldn't make it 'til morning.

Tim watched Fenton as his cousin stretched and then sat down by the fire, gazing into it. He wished he could go and tell him that all his worries would soon be over and then he could put all his energy into his one true son…but the crazed man didn't chance it.

Although he knew that Fenton would support him privately, in public he would have to put up the front…so Tim just sat and watched.

His eyes flickered over to Frank for a moment and it strengthened his resolve. The boy deserved better then continually being put at risk by the bastard child.

No he was doing this for them all.

_**phx**_

The wolves came back again that night and he sensed their cruel yellow eyes on him. But he didn't care. His hands and feet were cold and if he wasn't so tired he probably would have borrowed Audri's pretty sweater…but he was too tired to ask her for it.

And then to make matters worst he started to hallucinate.

Looking over he saw large expressive doe eyes watching him.

_Iola?_ He tried to say her name but she placed her fingertips on his lips and told him to hush.

"Shh baby", she said quietly, "Rest…just rest. I'll keep the wolves away tonight."

_What about tomorrow night?_ He wanted to ask and she just smiled at him as if she heard his very thoughts.

"There won't be any need", she said as he felt her soft hands caress his forehead, "You feel so hot."

_I'm so cold, _he thought as he fought to keep his eyes open. He was terrified to close them. If they did, he was afraid Iola would be gone.

_I'm dying, _Joe thought, _you're here to take me._

Iola smiled as she said softly, "I'm here to keep the wolves away."

_But not tomorrow night…I'll be dead by then._

Iola placed her hand on his throbbing temple and he felt some of the pain ease, "Go to sleep baby…rest easy. Let me watch the night for you."

Joe fought hard to stay focused on her but against his own will, his once vibrant blue eyes slowly shut.

_**phx**_

"Hey!" the voice behind him startled him – he'd been found out. Whirling he darted into the dark woods but it was too late.

Alerted by Jason's shout, Frank and Fenton were on their feet in an instance and raced after him while Gale stood by the fire with Mark. He could help them look for Joe but he couldn't bring himself to hunt his father…he still loved him in spite of everything. Tim Hardy was still his father.

"It's Tim!" Jason shouted as he quickly overtook the older man with a surprising swiftness for his size and they tumbled onto the ground hard. Jason was momentarily stunned but Tim managed to get his feet under him and started to run again.

Frank had no trouble picking out the man as he lurched back into the brush as the full moon light up the night and he raced after him with his father just behind him.

Fenton stopped long enough to see that Jason was okay but was shooed on by the cowboy as he stiffly pulled himself back up to his feet and gave chase again.

It was near the edge of the cliff that Frank caught Tim with a flying tackle that would have made the football coach proud and they scuffled on the ground.

Tim was stronger then Frank had given him credit for and was surprised when Tim managed a powerful fist into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. But he quickly recovered and grabbed the man as he tried to crawl away, "Where's my brother!" he screamed at the man as they struggled on the ground.

"He's already dead!" Tim replied getting closer and closer to the edge.

"NO!" Frank yelled – it couldn't be true. But then his thoughts were cut off as the ground beneath his feet disappeared.

Fenton with Jason right behind him, burst through the trees in time to see Frank and Tim tumble over the side of the cliff, "FRANK!"

_**phx**_

Frank felt his body hit the side of the bank as he tumbled down the cliff towards the swift moving river beneath them. Twisting he tried desperately to find something to stop his fall. Finally his hands managed to hook on a root and his tumble was stopped but as he jerked to a stop, he felt a horrible pain shot through his leg, which had hooked up against the side of a rock.

Screaming in pain he almost lost his grip on the root but somehow managed to hold on.

"FRANK!" he heard his father yelling down at him but right at that moment he didn't have the strength to look up as he was too absorbed by the pain. He was pretty sure his leg was broken – damn.

"Hang on son…we're going to get you up", his father said and within minutes Jason was lowering a length of rope down. That was the good thing about cowboys, they always had rope.

Frank stifled a groan as Jason made his way down the rope and started to secure him before they could climb back up the cliff. Hot tears of frustration burned his face – this was not helping his brother in any way.

And in the back of his mind he kept hearing Tim's mocking voice…._ He's already dead…_that couldn't be the truth…could it?

He was terrified that they would never know as he knew Tim had fallen into the water. Glancing down, he could just make it out as it had been caught up against one of the rocks in the river beneath him. At least he could never hurt his family again.

Frank just hoped that there would still be family.

_**phx**_

In the morning, Jason offered to take Frank back as it was quite obvious that his leg was broken.

Gale had quickly splinted it to make it more comfortable while Fenton and Mark managed to get Tim's body and was now securing it to Jason's horse.

Fenton didn't know what to say to the boy who stood beside his father's body. Mark stared at his father for a long time before finally putting a blanket over his body and stepping away. At first he didn't say anything and Fenton put a supportive hand on his shoulder expecting the boy to flinch at the contact. But he didn't. Instead he turned weary eyes on his older cousin…eyes much older then his mere years would suggest and said quietly, "Maybe now he can find the peace he couldn't find when he was here."

The detective nodded, "Amen."

Mark cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "I want to help you look for Joe…I need to."

Fenton understood and nodded. In truth he was glad because he was afraid that with Frank injured they would have to give up the search for now. Gale didn't know the country well enough to lead the search and Jason was taking Frank back…but with Mark, they could continue the search.

"I would love that", Fenton said softly and then went over to talk to Frank.

"I'm going to keep looking", he glanced at Mark, "with Gale and Mark. We'll find him."

Frank started to protest, "Dad…"

"Frank…it's okay. You just take care of yourself, " With that Fenton stood back and watched as Jason deftly mounted the horse in front of Frank. They would ride together and let the other horse carry Tim home.

As they left, the three that were left watched them go until Mark finally sighed and said, "And now comes the hard part…"

"Yeah", Gale said softly, "the only person who might know where they are just left camp."

Fenton gave her a quick hug, "Well come on, we have two lost children to find."

In a matter of minutes, three horses started off in search of the missing.

_**phx**_

It was Gale that spotted him sometime earlier that morning.

The search party had spent the last couple of hours scouring the area for any signs of Joe or Joey or even from where Tim had come.

Sam Radley, TJ Hardy and two other searchers were making their way towards their search area after finding out about Tim. They suspected that the boys must be around close and they all knew that time was running out.

If they didn't find Joe or Joey in the next 12 hours, they probably wouldn't find them at all – alive that is.

The morning was getting unbearably hot and by lunchtime everyone had stripped off as many layers as they could.

"I didn't think it would be so warm yet", Fenton commented as he took off his hat and wiped a hand across his brow and Mark, who was riding nearby answered, "Yeah well with the summer only around the corner, you'd be surprised how hot it can get."

And then Gale who was riding behind the two spotted something. It was just a little flash of bright color amongst the greens and browns but it caught her attention and she reigned in her mount to get a better look.

And then when the flash of color moved, she called out "Hey!" And slid from her saddle to pursue it. The brush made it too difficult for the horse and the sound of her voice made her companions turn around in time to see her slipping in between the thick bushes.

"Gale?" Fenton said following suit as Mark stayed with the horses.

"Joey?" Gale called out as she caught a quick glimpse of her little brother before he darted around some big rocks, "Joey! Wait for me!" She couldn't understand why her brother would run from her…what was going on.

_**phx**_

But Joey had no intention of letting Gale catch him. He had thought he heard someone coming and against his better judgment he looked to see who it was it. The young boy was terrified and quickly turned and ran although he knew it was his sister who was chasing him. He was so ashamed he didn't want her know what he had done. It would be better if she never knew…and then she wouldn't be disappointed in him.

So he ran.

_**phx**_

Mark caught sight of someone scrambling over the top of some boulders and recognized Joey right away. He couldn't figure out why the kid was running from Gale and Fenton but with a hard kick into his horse's side, he quickly moved up around the large pile of rocks to the other side. Joey would have to come out and when he did, Mark could intercept him.

_**phx**_

Joey wasn't as familiar with the area and so was shocked when he came out between two large boulders and right in front of Mark's chestnut horse. He started to dart across his path hoping to startle the horse, but Mark's mount was a good cattle horse and reacted no more surprised then she would of had he been a calf cutting away from the herd. And then before he could get away he felt something settle over his shoulders and realized instantly he'd been roped.

He stopped. It was pointless to try and run away now.

_**phx**_

Instinctively when the kid had cut across him, Mark had grabbed his lasso and roped him. As soon as Joey felt the rope, he stopped and Mark was relieved. He would have hated to have hog-tied him or something.

Gale and Fenton emerged just as he swung off the horse and Gale ran to Joey and quickly pulled the rope off him, "Oh Joey!" She grabbed him in a tight hug too relived to see he was okay to even ask consider why he was running.

Fenton however was hoping the Joey might know where his son was but he did manage to wait long enough for Gale to make sure he was all right before asking him anything. But after a few moments he couldn't wait anymore, "Joey" he started and Gale pulled away from him so that Fenton could talk to him, "Do you know where Joe is?"

Joey stared at him blankly and Fenton pressed a bit more as he knelt down in front of the trembling child, "You remember my younger son, Joe…don't you? Well he's missing and I was wondering if you've seen him or know where he is?"

The 10-year-old looked deeply into the worried dark brown eyes and saw how much Fenton carried and loved his son and he started to cry. Without saying anything, he broke down and collapsed in Gales' arms sobbing, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

As Gale consoled the boy, Fenton and Mark exchanged worried looks – what was Joey so sorry about?

_**phx**_

Joe didn't open his eyes but he knew it was morning. The air was more stifling then it had been the prior morning but he didn't give it much thought

He was finding it hard to focus his thoughts as they drifted back and forth between reality and someplace else.

_Was Iola still here_? He wondered before he remembered that she was dead. _Oh yeah, it must have been a dream. What was that horrible smell? _

He tried to swallow but his mouth was so dry that he felt like he was going to choke, as the reflex seemed stuck for a moment… too dry to even swallow.

Opening his eyes, he saw the flies were thicker then yesterday and found himself transfixed as he watched them hovering around. He didn't even have the strength to swat the ones away that he felt crawling over him. He didn't need to look down to know he had been bitten…more then once.

_You won't like me,_ he thought as he saw a fat one buzz by his nose, _I'm not dead yet…_ _come back in a couple of hours._

It was horrible. He knew that he was dying and he knew that this was the last day he would see…in the morning he would be dead.

As he listened to the flies buzzing around their sound began to mold and blend until it wasn't insects he heard anymore…but voices.

The voices of the people he loved…he tried to talk to them but his mouth wouldn't work properly.

_I'm sorry, _he cried tearless tears, _I'm so sorry I can't talk to you…you're all here and I can't talk to you…_

He could hear Vanessa's voice…_you said you would never leave me…you promised…_

…_I'm sorry Vanessa…I tried…_

He could hear his mother's voice and his father's voice echoing around him…_calling him_…

But the one voice above everyone else's was his brother's. He could hear Frank…_why Joe…why? Why didn't you call me?_

A painful sob escaped him as he tried to answer…to explain himself. But he couldn't…he didn't have enough strength to even tell them he loved them…and he was sorry.

He was sorry for being born to die like this. With nothing done…no purpose to his life. None that he could see.

He had died before he could accomplish anything great that would make his family not regret him…no, they would mourn him and wonder why he had to come into their lives to give them such grief…what was the purpose in that?

_Lonely…so lonely_…Joe had never been so alone in his life.

Reaching out to Audri, he saw past her…saw past what she was becoming. She was something real. Something he could hold on to. He pulled her into his arms and held on as tightly as he could.

He wouldn't die alone. She was here.

Closing his eyes for the final time, Joe waited for death.

_**phx**_

Frank stared down at the cast on his leg in frustration – there was no way he could ride a horse so he was out of the search.

"Of all the useless things", he muttered as he slowly made it down the hallway on crutches. Jason was walking beside him in case he stumbled.

"It could have been worst", Jason stated thinking Frank was awfully lucky to only have a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises for his tumble over the cliff.

Tim had not been so lucky and his room was in the basement. The morgue.

At least they didn't have to worry about him trying to hurt Joe or Laura again…but it now increased the urgency to find Joe. _If_ Tim had been giving him any food or water, that line was now cut. And that was a big "if"

"Why don't you just stay here?" Jason asked as they stepped outside into the bright sunlight.

"No," Frank shook his head not sure how to really make Jason understand how he felt, "I need to be close by."

Jason studied him for a few moments and then nodded in understanding. While he had no brothers or sisters, he loved both Gale and Joey like they were family and could easily understand especially with Joey still missing as well. Even if Frank couldn't physically help look for this brother, he would draw some comfort by being at least close.

"Well we better get a move on then. Maybe they've found something."

Frank hobbled along as fast as he could.

_**phx**_

It took a while but Joey finally calmed down as Gale held him. With one final sniff, he accepted a piece of the bar that Mark offered him and the drink from the canteen from Fenton. But that one, he took more hesitantly as he wasn't sure that Fenton would offer it if he knew what Joey did.

"I'm sorry", Joey finally said as he looked at Fenton who was kneeling once again in front of him asking if he had been hurt.

"What are you sorry about?" Fenton asked softly as memories flooded him of a younger Joe and a younger Frank saying the same thing…and then having to carefully work the truth from them. At least that was something he had experience with – particularly with Joe. Frank was usually more forthcoming but Joe sometimes took a bit of cajoling.

"It's my fault, " the boy said promptly and Fenton could see he was ready to break to down again. And right now, with time running out for Joe, he didn't have time for Joey to do that right now.

"Joey…" he said gently but firmly, "I'm sure that whatever it is, it isn't your fault."

"But it is!" the little boy insisted and then continued before he lost his nerve, "I called Joe and told him to come…and he did…and then I didn't help him…and I saw the dead woman…"

Fenton cut him off, "Whoa…Joey – slow down. I know it's hard but please, just tell us. It's okay."

Gale gave him a tight squeeze for support and the boy nodded slowly – he would tell them. Maybe they would help him and he wouldn't go to jail…maybe.

_**phx**_

Sam Radley and the search group he was with broke into a gallop – Fenton had found out where Joe was. Now all they could do was hope they were not too late.

_**phx**_

As Fenton flew off the horse and raced towards the large hole in the ground just inside a small cave, his heart lurched – they would have never found this…not without Joey.

_Please god…please god…_his mind chanted as he ran towards the opening…_please god…let him still be alive…I'll do the rest…let him be alive…_

Fenton looked down in horror. Lying lifeless in the bottom of the pit was his son. But Joe was not alone. Wrapped protectively in his arms was the body of Audri Moore. He could smell the decay from where he stood and was terrified that hers was not the only corpse in that dark hole.

Grabbing a rope, the father quickly repelled down into the pit landing softly beside his son, "Joe", he said gently as he knelt down and felt for a pulse.

He sighed in relief. The boy was unconscious but still alive…barely.

Joe's lips were blue and his eyes looked sunken in his head. Fenton recognized the signs of severe dehydration.

"WATER…Quickly!" he shouted up and a second later he grabbed the canteen that fell into the pit beside him. Above him he could hear Mark radioing for a helicopter.

It took some wrestling but he was finally able to get the corpse out of his son's embrace and then gently picking him up in his arms he took a bit of the water and rubbed it on the boys' lips brushing the insects away from his face as he did.

He was heartened as Joe's tongue slowly ran over his lips as it sought the precious liquid. And then the boy groaned and writhed in his arms as his muscles cramped painfully.

"Joe…" he rasped fighting back the tears, "Hang on son…you're going to be all right…just hang on"

As he spoke gently his eyes quickly appraised his sons injuries, which were easy enough to do since he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he felt his heart tighten as he saw and could feel the damage done by the whip – Tim had beat his son.

Joe slowly opened his eyes and stared dumbly at his father – _what was he doing here_?

And then his father gave him a small sip of water from the canteen and Joe clawed pathetically at his hands in an attempt to get more, "No", Fenton said firmly, "Not too fast… you'll get sick." Which was quite ironic considering that from the heat coming from his son's body, Fenton was sure he was already sick…. very sick.

"D-dad?" Joe's hoarse voice crackled as he spoke the first word in hours. It was painful and he was surprised to hear his own voice. He had thought it was a sound he was never going to hear again.

"Yes Joe…I'm here. We're going to get you out of this hole and then to the hospital so just hang in there…everything's going to be all right." Fenton consoled his distressed son and then leaned over as he saw Joe was trying to say something, "What Joe?"

"…W-an…go…'ome" and then Joe lost consciousness as tears welled up in his father's eyes. Joe wanted to go home.

_**phx**_

Jason came bursting into the house, 'THEY FOUND HIM!" he yelled.

Frank grabbed the crutches and got clumsily to his feet. He was afraid to ask the next question because as long as he didn't know the answer he could believe his brother was alive.

Jason steadied the other teen before looking him squarely in the face and saying gently, "He's alive."

With those two words Frank Hardy felt as if a horrible weight had been lifted and he could breath again. He asked shakily, hardly daring to believe that his brother was alive, "H-how is he?"

The ranch hand shook his head, "I don't know…but they sending in a chopper and flying him straight to the hospital. Gale said he was badly dehydrated…I don't know about anything else."

Frank suddenly felt guilty of the half of glass of water he had callously poured down the sink only an hour earlier. He had thrown water away while his brother was dying of thirst. But then he started moving towards the door, "I need to get there!"

Jason was already halfway across the kitchen before he answered, "The truck's out front. Come on".

As the started up the incline up off the flat ranch land, Frank thought he saw a small chopper off in the distance and he was even more anxious to get to the hospital. Although he couldn't help but think ironically that he should have just waited there anyway…_like Jason had suggested_…

_**phx**_

Joe slowly became aware of a number of things. He was no longer cold…or hot or even in much pain. Some discomfort but not pain…in fact he felt quite comfortable as he was laying on something much softer then the pit floor. He could hear voices around him but wasn't entirely sure whether or not they were real but for the time being he was content not to know the answer as he took some comfort from their hushed tones.

His breathing was no longer unfulfilling or laborious, in fact he wasn't working at it all.

And then he faced the biggest realization…he was no longer being assaulted by an insatiable need for water…or even food.

_I must be dead, _he thought and let himself drift away again. He was too tired to deal with the afterlife just now.

_**phx**_

Frank had sat in vigil by Joe's bedside for hours – the whole night and now half the next day actually. But his brother never moved.

His mind was still in shock when they found out exactly what had happened and he couldn't erase the image of his brother being strung up and whipped mercilessly.

_I should have been there…_he thought sadly…_why didn't you call me?_

Once he thought his brother might be waking up, but he didn't and Frank didn't push him. The doctors had told him and his father that Joe needed as much rest as he could get and that was part of the reason why they had put him on a ventilator.

They were worried that the strain on his still recuperating body, compounded with its need to beat the infection that had occurred in his inflamed back, might be too much so as a precaution, they used the machines to help his lung out. Frank took some comfort in not having to watch his brother struggle to draw a full breath, as he had seen on too many recent occasions. The doctor was coming back in an hour to take the machine off.

"Hey little brother", he said as he held tightly onto his hand, "You just get as much rest as you can…and before you know it, you'll be feeling better."

Beneath his touch, Joe never stirred and Frank closed his eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks that they had found him in time. He had been suffering from severe dehydration and would not have lasted more then a few more hours. _Joe would have lapsed into a coma and died…and we would have never found him…_brushing that thought away he opened his eyes and continued watching his brother while he slept. And he was thankful for that privilege.

_**phx**_

The next time Joe woke up he slowly opened his eyes. He wanted to see what Heaven looked like…well he was hoping it was Heaven but not trusting his luck…

_Frank?_

Joe was confused – what was Frank doing in Heaven? But there he was sitting beside the bed with his eyes closed. And then Frank opened them up and his face registered shock and then relief at seeing the confused but vivid blue eyes staring back at him.

"Joe!" he said elated as he moved closer to the bed being careful to not jostle him, "How are you feeling?"

Joe didn't answer as it slowly dawned on him that he wasn't dead and this was not Heaven or Hell. It was a hospital.

And then he looked down at his own body lying on the bed and was surprised to see the bandages on his chest and wrists.

Frank saw him look and smiled sadly, "They wrapped your back to help it heal…and you had some nasty rope burns on your wrists…its just to make you feel better." Joey told them that Tim had hacked the cast off himself but lucky enough Joe was not conscious at the time.

Joe nodded and then ran his tongue across his lips moistening them. And that was a new sensation – he could actually do that! His eyes lit on a glass next to the bed and he started to reach for it. Frank realizing what he wanted passes the glass of ice chips to him.

Gratefully, Joe carefully picked one out of the cup and placed it gingerly in his mouth. Wet, real tears ran down his face as he felt the moisture of the ice cub in his mouth. _He was alive_.

Slowly he sucked the ice cub and relished it as he ran his tongue along its smoothness and closed his eyes. It was the best thing in his life that he had ever had.

_**phx**_

Frank watched his brother and felt his own eyes water. To see how much he was savoring an ice cub made it really hit home how much his brother had suffered for something as seemingly inconsequential as a drop of water.

And then Joe finally finished the ice cub, opened his eyes and smiled at his brother, "Thank you". The words were soft but to Joe they sounded in volumes. They had come unbidden off his lips with no pain and no effort. It felt good.

"Frank…" Joe felt tired again and wanted to go back to sleep but there was something he needed to tell his brother first.

"What kiddo?" Frank asked leaning towards his brother as he could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I…tried…to call…you", the words were coming with effort now as Joe fought to stay awake but it was important to him that Frank knew. He felt Frank's grip on his hand become a bit tighter before he released it and softy stroked his forehead, "Go to sleep little brother…we can talk later."

Frank felt his brother relax beneath his fingers as the weight of the unsaid was lifted and the older brother somehow knew how important it had been to Joe for him to know. _Joe had tried to call him_.

_**phx**_

The next time Joe woke up he was feeling much better and tried to sit up. Frank moved to assist him and that was the first time he noticed that Frank's leg was in a cast.

"What happened?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with concern. Before Frank could answer the door opened and their Dad stuck his head in through the door tentatively, "Are you up for a visitor?"

Frank knew his father was nervous...not knowing if he should be there or what Joe's reaction would be now that he came back to his senses, and he looked back at his little brother to see his reaction.

_**phx**_

Joe glanced down at the IV's in his hands for a few long seconds as he warred inwardly over his feelings about his father and what had happened but just as Fenton feared the rejection and started to leave Joe said quietly, "Maybe…for a little while."

Fenton smiled awkwardly and stepped into the room as Joe raised his eyes to see his father's. It was the first time since the assault that he got a good close look into his father's face – and more particularly his eyes. He searched for any signs of the monster that had been there but saw none…only the same dark brown concerned ones that had always been there for him in the past.

The ones that had held him in the pit…_Joe blocked that out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that place right now…not ever_.

And then he saw something else. He saw strength and understanding. Fenton knew it might be a long time before Joe trusted him again, if he ever did, but he was willing to work at it and be as strong as Joe needed him to be. He would not push his son.

"I'm glad you found me", Joe said quietly although he meant it whole-heartedly. He knew how much his father disliked riding and it helped him to know that Fenton did so anyway, "I know how much you must have hated the ride."

"For you…I would have ridden to the ends of the earth…with a smile on my face", his attempt at levity worked and Joe garnered him with a little smile before sighing wearily.

Both Fenton and Frank saw how tired he was and stood up as Fenton said softly, "We'll let you get some sleep now."

Joe closed his eyes but as he heard Frank clumsily pull away from the bed, he opened them again and said softly, "Please Frank…I don't want to be alone."

Frank was back in a moment and had Joe's hand in his own. He didn't want to leave but had thought that maybe Joe would want to be alone for a little while.

As if reading his thoughts, Joe said softly as he drifted back to sleep, "I never want to be alone again."

With his own eyes bright, Frank ran a gentle hand across his brother's temple as he whispered, "Don't worry little brother…you're never alone."

_**phx**_

The next couple of days were a blur to Joe. He slowly recovered and found out that Tim was dead and although he felt bad about, he was glad. It was one less thing he had to worry about.

Laura wasted no time in flying out and was almost glad that Callie was still staying at the house. The girl had proved to be of invaluable support for her during the days when they had no idea where Joe was or whether or not they would find him in time. She was nothing but a sincere, caring houseguest and even Georgia seemed to relax a bit around Callie.

Frank was disturbed about this but said nothing for the time being as he focused on helping Joe recover. His face still darkened whenever he caught sight of his brother's healing back. There would be one or two scars as a reminder of what had happened and Frank wished there was some way he could ease the eternity of the reminder. But unfortunately, there was nothing anyone could do.

It was Fenton's reaction that surprised everyone the most. He was adamant about not having her in his house and insisted that Laura tell Callie to be gone by the time the family came home.

Frank had never in his life seen his father as angry as he was when he found out that Callie was staying in their house. They had been standing in the hallway outside Joe's room when Fenton found out and the sound of his voice was loud in the room.

Joe reacted badly and Frank ran to the door to get his father to lower his voice before turning to embrace his shaking brother. Joe was absolutely a mess and Fenton was appalled at himself for not even thinking about what kind of effect his anger would have on his son – even in the next room.

He was terrified that it might be a setback. But after Joe had finally calmed down, with the aid of a sedative from the nurse, and fallen asleep, he awoke and let his father apologize to him.

Frank shook his head in disbelief – even thousands of miles away, Callie had still managed to hurt his brother…again. She should never have come to their house.

_**phx**_

A couple of days after Tim's funeral, the family had a gathering at the ranch but Joe refused to go and no one pressed him. They understood. Although he bore no malice to the people who lived there, he could not go back. The ranch held too many bad memories.

But he told Frank to go insisting that he could last a couple of hours by himself in the hospital. If nothing else to see everyone again as many of the people who had gathered there only a short time ago for the family reunion came back for the funeral.

When Frank left, Joe sat in the chair by the window and watched the yellow datsun pickup truck drive away. And he stayed there and watched the horizon waiting for any sign that Frank was returning.

Joe was having a horrible time being alone. Whenever he was alone, he started to think about the pit…and the one thing he didn't want to do was remember the pit. Because then he thought about Audri…the smell…the flies….Joe pushed the thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on seeing how much detail he could pick out of the house at the edge of his vision.

A couple of hours later, his eyes hurt from straining so hard to see his brother coming back and he reluctantly closed them for a moment only…however, exhaustion seized the moment and before he knew it Joe was asleep in the chair with his head leaned on the ledge looking out the window.

_**phx**_

To his own surprise, Frank was having a wonderful time. Mercedes Yellow Hawk and her daughter, Jesse, were there as were Kyle Hardy and his daughter, Amelia. His wife, Melissa, and their oldest, Patrick, couldn't come this time.

TJ played gracious host as his mother, still deep in grief, kept to herself.

Frank wished there was something he could say to help ease Marcia's pain but there was nothing. Although he was surprised when she sought him out before he left and spoke to him quietly, "Frank. Take care of your brother. Please…tell him I don't blame him…_really I don't_. My husband was wrong about him. And his own stubbornness never let him see the truth_. Joe is your father's son_. Every bit as much as you are – regardless of what blood flows in his veins. So please take of him…by asking you to do this, I can rest easier with what my husband tried to do."

Frank was speechless and then Marcia was gone, retiring to her room for the night.

"Will she be alright?" he asked Mark who had come over as his mother was leaving.

Mark watched the retreating form of his mother and then nodded, "She will. Do you want me to give you a ride back to the hospital?"

Frank was pleased to accept the ride and took it as a sign that he bore him no malice either, "That would be great. I hadn't meant to be gone so long. I'm just going to go and say good-bye to my folks."

Mark nodded and Frank went over and caught his parent's attention. They were relived that he was going back because they were also feeling guilty of losing track of the time.

Kyle walked him out, "Are you and Phil still coming in July for the chess tournament?"

Frank had almost forgotten…it seemed so long ago now since Phil had mentioned it, "I think so. I'll check with Phil when I get home and let you know."

Kyle grinned, "If not, you're still welcome to visit. I know Patrick and Melissa would love to see and Joe."

'Thanks – we just might anyway, "Frank shook his hand and started towards the blue and white pickup truck that Mark had pulled up. Frank opened the door to get in when T.J caught it before it closed.

"You were leaving without saying good bye?" he said as his eyes narrowed on Frank and then they relaxed and he extended out his hand to Frank but with his words came a chill and both Frank and Mark was taken aback by them, "You killed my father Frank…I won't ever forget that."

And then before either boy could respond, T.J smiled, slammed the door and then ran to catch up with Kyle who was just going into the kitchen door.

Neither boy spoke as Mark started to drive away from the farm – would this never end?

_**phx**_

Joey watched Fenton. He had already been to see Joe and was relieved that the teen was alive and would be okay…and that he didn't blame Joey…at all.

Fenton saw him and went over to sit beside him, "How are you doing?" he asked softly.

Joey shrugged, pretending to be indifferent, "Okay."

They sat together for a while in comfortable silence until Joey finally said what he had been thinking since the day Gale, Mark and Fenton had found him, "You're a great Dad."

Fenton was speechless. This was unexpected and given recent events, it was a shock to hear himself referred to in such a way.

"No I mean it", Joey said looking up at him with awe shining in his eyes, and "If my dad were still alive I'd wish he was like you."

"Joey…I…" Fenton was at a loss what to say and the boy continued softly, "I didn't remember my real dad. And the Dad I do, was old and…he died. And Tim…" he faltered hardly believing that the man he had once idolized had been do bad, "but you saved him. Again. You didn't let Joe go…you found him…"

The kid was almost crying now and allowed Fenton to see just how torn up this little boy was – every man he loved…he lost. In some way.

Reaching around, he took the small boy in a big hug and held him as he cried. He whispered to him, "But Joey, I had to find him…that's what dad's do." Whether or not the boy heard him he didn't care…it was the truth.

Laura watched her husband and the little boy and it turned back the time for her – to when her own boys were so much younger. Gale came over and smiled, "He likes Fenton."

"Yes he does", Laura affirmed and then she had a thought, "Gale…would it possible for Joey to maybe come and visit us for a couple of weeks sometime this summer?"

Gale smiled, "I think he would really like that."

"I think they both will", Laura murmured as she watched her husband comforting the boy. It would do them all some good to have a fresh spark in their house. Maybe he could help her own boys remember the lighter side of life…if only for a while.

_**phx**_

Frank quietly crept into the hospital room so he wouldn't wake his brother. It was almost midnight and he felt bad about not having come back earlier.

His heart did a double take when he saw his brother leaning on the window ledge, asleep.

_He was waiting for me_…Frank realized guiltily. When he had left that morning, he told Joe he would only be gone a couple of hours…but then he had started talking to Jesse, Mark, Gale…

_Oh little brother, _he said with a sad smile_, will I ever get this big brother thing right?_

Carefully and gently, he moved his brother back into his hospital bed and covered him up. Joe was sleeping so soundly he never even woke up and Frank sat by his bedside and watched him until he fell asleep.

In the morning, Joe never said anything to Frank about waiting at the window and when Frank tried to explain, Joe brushed him off, "It's okay Frank…can you find my sneakers, I want to go home."

Today Joe was finally going home.

_**phx**_

Vanessa was waiting outside the Hardy home when the family drove up. She knew that Joe would probably be tired and need to rest but she couldn't put off talking to him any longer. If she didn't tell him now, she knew she would never have the courage.

Joe was actually dozing in the back seat and didn't see her until Frank nudged him gently, "Hey kiddo…you have a visitor.

Opening his weary eyes, he immediately sat up when he recognized the familiar dark blue Ford Explorer parked next to the curb.

"We'll be inside", his mother said gently as Frank squeezed his arm in support. He knew what had happened between Joe and Vanessa and Joe gave him a brief smile in acknowledgment, "I'll be okay." And then he climbed out of the backseat and walked towards the truck where Vanessa was nervously standing.

Before he could say anything the distraught girl burst out, "Reginald Shaw is…my…father!" Joe grabbed her tightly in his arms as she broke down crying.

_**phx**_

Frank glanced back in concern as he saw his brother engulf a sobbing Vanessa. He was worried about his brother and hoped that whatever it was, Joe would have the strength for it.

_**phx**_

"Easy Angel…easy", Joe said softy as he felt her trembling in his arms. It felt good to hold her again…although he hated to see her so upset. _Reginald Shaw was her father_? He was in shock by her revelation. And then a second thought dawned on him – that meant Callie was Vanessa's half sister.

_Oh the cruel ironies…_

"Oh Joe…don't let me go…", she sobbed as she held onto him tightly. She never wanted to let him go. Between her relief at having him back in one piece and her grief over her family, she was an emotional mess. But the one thing she knew for certain was that she never wanted to let him go again.

"It's okay Vanessa", he said, "I'm here…I'm here now." He shoved all the pain and emotions behind him as he fought to focus on her and her alone. Vanessa needed him. He would be there for her, no matter what.

They stood together locked in an embrace for a long time until Vanessa had finally quieted down and Joe realized his newly healed wrist was aching…as did his back. Only then did they slowly, reluctantly pull apart.

Joe lifted her chin so he could look deeply into her pain filled gray eyes. In her anguish, they reminded him of the color of a thunderhead hanging over Barmet Bay before a storm. She was so beautiful, "I love you…I don't care who your father is."

Vanessa' voice trembled as that was her biggest fear…that Joe would leave her or not love her anymore because of Reginald and what he tried to do to him, "D-do you m-mean it?"

Joe laughed softly and her heart lifted slightly. It was like music to her ears and a sound she had not heard in a long time, "Yes, " he affirmed, "I love _you_…and if Reginald is your father then I guess I do owe him something after all."

Vanessa sniffed and Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue and gently dabbed her red nose. She was even more beautiful to him…even with red eyes and a runny, red nose!

"Come on…let's go for a drive", Joe said opening the passenger side door of the Explorer and indicating for her to get in but she hesitated, "Are you sure…that's okay?" she asked between sniffs as she worried about him and Joe gave her a gentle squeeze, "I'll be fine. Now are you going to give me the keys or shall I just wrestle them from you?" He wiggled his eyebrow teasingly and she relented.

A few seconds later, Joe turned the truck around and headed away from the house.

In all honestly he was putting off going into the house for a long as possible as he dreaded going into his room. He was hoping that if they drove around for a while he would be too tired when they got back to do anything except crash.

So in spite of everything, he was very glad to have Vanessa to focus on. _Anything not to think about himself._

_**phx**_

Frank sighed when he saw the blue truck pull a u-turn and head away from the house. He knew what Joe was doing…and it was more then cheering Vanessa. The younger Hardy was avoiding coming in.

"Where is he?" Fenton asked as he walked into the kitchen and glanced over his son's shoulder out the window and saw no sign of the younger boy or his girlfriend. They had been relived to come home and find that Callie had left. She left a small thank you note on the table saying she had found somewhere else to stay, although she didn't say where.

Frank turned his back from the window and shrugged, "Don't know…they just went for a drive I guess."

"Ah", Fenton said knowingly, as he understood the delay tactic, "anything other then coming in."

"I guess", Frank ran a weary hand through is dark hair in a mirror of his father when Fenton was worried, tired, frustrated or all the above. Fenton laid his hand on Frank's shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze, "He'll be okay…we just have to let him do this his way."

"I know", Frank said as he turned to look into his father's face, "I just wish there was something I could do to help him…that's all."

And then Frank hobbled out of the kitchen and hopped upstairs but instead of going into his own room, he opened the door to Joe's and went in. Sitting down on the nicely made bed he looked appraisingly around the room.

His parents had done a wonderful job of restoring the room and replacing the broken desk, computer, lamp and all other signs of the attack but Frank knew it wasn't going to be enough. He was sure that Joe was going to come into the house, open the door, see past the new stuff and relive the attack all over again.

It frustrated him to no end that he didn't know what to do to make it better…and then he had a great idea.

"Dad! Mom!" he sang out as he pulled himself off the bed and limped towards the stairs.

_**phx**_

Neither Joe nor Vanessa spoke as he drove. She looked out the window and watched the passing scenery as he tried to sort out how he was really feeling about this new development. Finally as his driving brought them down to the bay shore he decided that who Vanessa's father was, was only as important as they let it be.

And that made him think about his own family. Was his father Fenton Hardy or Gerald Moore? Did it matter? Not really…it was only as important as he and his family wanted it to be.

Of course the question that still lingered was whether or not his father felt the same way….

"You know what is really bad", Vanessa said breaking the amicable silence as they stared out at the waters of the bay lapping the beach.

"What?"

"I want to go and see him."

Joe didn't say anything, as he was overwhelmed with the image of Reginald's face as he tried to murder him on New Year's Eve but then he shook the image away… _this was not about him._

"I mean", Vanessa clarified, "I know I should hate him. After all he tried to kill us and all but a part of me wants to talk to him…you know?"

Her gray eyes turned to Joe for understanding and affirmation that it didn't make her a bad person to want to know this man and Joe was overwhelmed with love for her as he could see the torment.

"Oh Angel", he said as he reached across the seat and pulled her closer to him, "that's your right. It doesn't make it bad…or make you bad. It makes you human."

Vanessa undid her seat belt and snuggled up next to him. It was a bit uncomfortable physically but emotionally it was what she needed. Closing her eyes she laid her head against his chest and could hear his heart beating. It was so comforting.

Of course Joe understood what she was going through. The man that might be his father had raped his mother…

"I'm sorry", she finally said and he looked down at her as he caressed her silky ash blond hair.

"For what?" he asked huskily as he could smell the conditioner she used and he closed his eyes.

"For making you sick..."

Joe lifted her chin and kissed her mouth gently cutting her off. He didn't want to hear her apologize…she had nothing to apologize for. All he wanted to do was hold her and kiss their pain away.

_**phx**_

Callie Shaw stared at the man in shock, "You're going where?"

BJ Smith adjusted his tie and grabbed a jacket off the back of the chair. She had to admit for an older guy, he was looking very handsome dressed up so formal and like, "I'm going on a date. In case you haven't noticed…I'm a lonely guy."

That actually made Callie laugh, "Really? I thought you didn't like other people." It was a statement and not a question.

BJ threw her a quirky look before grabbing the keys to the rented Cadillac, "Depends on the person…" and then as he went through the door, she never caught the rest, "or what they have to offer…"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Callie lay across the hotel bed and flicked on the TV – there had to be something good to watch.

_**phx**_

Vanessa opened her house door and quietly went into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting in the living room with a book on her lap but it was clear that she wasn't reading it. She was somewhere else and Vanessa was pretty sure she knew where that was.

Andrea looked at her daughter but didn't say anything. Things between them had gotten so strained that they hardly said more then two words to each other and she wasn't expecting anything different this time.

So when Vanessa came and knelt in front of her, she was shocked and then Vanessa said quietly, "Mom…I think we need to talk".

Andrea let out the breath she had been holding since her daughter came into the house and she nodded slightly, "Yes…we do."

_**phx**_

It was dark when Joe finally came home. He had dropped Vanessa off at her place and promised to pick her up in the morning. She was going to see her father tomorrow and Joe was going to drive her.

He wouldn't go in…that was asking more then he could do right now. But he would drive her.

Pulling the Explorer into the driveway behind his father's car, Joe sat in the drivers seat for a long time staring at the house. The time had finally come. He couldn't put it off any longer.

Joe was home. But he still needed to go inside.

The lights were on in the living room and kitchen and Joe leaned back in the driver's seat and stared at them for a long time. He didn't dare close his eyes because he knew he would be assaulted by the memories he was working so hard to get past.

This was harder then he had thought it was going to be.

He glanced over at the black Envoy that he and Frank shared and was happy to see that it had been repaired. If he didn't know what had happened, he never would have known that it had been in an accident. Joe didn't remember much about leaving his room only smatterings of memories that told him he had somehow driven the Envoy and had almost made it to the cemetery before going off the road. He remembered the airbags deploying and shook his head.

He had no idea what he was still doing alive. All he knew is that his guardian angels must be the hardest working of all…

A knock on the window startled him and he was surprised to see Frank standing next to the truck. He must have come out the kitchen door but Joe had been too preoccupied to notice him.

"Hey", Frank said as Joe rolled down the window.

"Hey" Joe said back casually.

"You're never alone", Frank said quietly as he stood beside the truck, leaning on his crutches and stared up at the house with his brother, "remember that."

Joe swallowed back the emotion as he nodded so slightly his head didn't even move and then with a deep sigh he looked up at his brother with shiny bright eyes, "This is hard."

Frank nodded and then opened the truck door and extended his hand, "I know baby brother."

_Joe stared at the outstretched hand for a few moments. It stretched out to him like a rope across the void that was his fear…and he was terrified to grab onto it to swing to safety. _

_He was afraid that it would not hold his weight…_

_And he knew that was the one thing that would truly kill him…if the rope broke._

Frank, as if sensing what Joe was thinking, said softly, "I won't let you fall…" and then he put his own emotion on the line as he asked gently, "_Do you trust me?"_

Joe's vivid blue eyes burned with such intensity that Frank fought to keep from turning away. He was terrified of the answer and didn't know what he would do if Joe said 'no'.

And then just as he felt his own resolve crumbling, Joe clasped his hand tightly and stepped out of the truck, "With my life."

_**phx**_

From the kitchen window two pairs of eyes watched in suspense as their sons tried to bridge the distance that had come between them. Laura hung onto Fenton's arm tightly as she prayed that they would have the strength and wisdom to do this right.

_She knew they would only get once chance._

When Joe finally stepped away from the truck, their parents let out relieved sighs although they knew that the real hard part was just beginning. However, they felt privileged to be given the honor of trying.

_**phx**_

Chief Rodney McGill sat at his desk and puffed deeply on his cigar. The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up on the first ring.

He's here the voice on the other end said and he answered gruffly, "Send him in".

Seconds later Sam Radley stepped into the office in curiosity. He was wondering why the police chief had called him in and wondered if he had something that he wanted him and his partner, Fenton Hardy, to work on.

McGill offered Sam a cigar, which the taller man refused before sitting down in front of the well-used desk. But before Sam could say anything, the Chief passed him a folded piece of paper.

His brow wrinkled in confusion but before he could say anything, McGill just said, "read it."

Sam unfolded the paper and started reading. His eyes darted up quickly from the paper and McGill motioned with his hands for him to continue. Finally he finished and folded it, "Is this for real?"

"Oh yeah…the genuine article", Rodney said as he stubbed out his cigar.

"Does he know?" Sam asked as his mind was still reeling from what he had read.

"Nope", Rodney said, "I thought you might like to give him the news yourself."

Taking back the piece of paper, the police chief quickly made a copy of it and gave it back to the gumshoe.

"Now scram, I got real crime to deal with", Sam grinned and quickly left the police station. He had to go to Bayport.

_**phx**_

Joe put a trembling hand on his bedroom doorknob. It had all come down to this.

His parents were downstairs but Frank was standing beside him and he drew strength from his brother's quiet support.

Slowly he started to turn it and then he was pushing it open.

…_breathe…breathe…breathe…_

But then Frank was right there and gave his shoulder a squeeze and together they slowly stepped into the room…and then his brother's arms were engulfing him as he collapsed on the floor.

Frank held his brother and rocked him gently back and forth as he murmured softly to him, "It's okay little brother…it's okay…. you're safe now…it's all over…"

_**phx**_

When Joe finally lifted his head he had no idea how much time had passed but he was still held protectively in his brother's grasp…and he didn't want to leave.

But he knew it wasn't fair. Frank had been in the same position for god knows how long and was probably stiff so Joe reluctantly pulled himself away.

_**phx**_

In reality, Frank's back, and his calves were killing him. It was an awkward position to be in particularly with a cast on. But he dared not move even after Joe had quieted down and he was sure that he had fallen asleep. So he just knelt there and suffered in silence.

And then he felt Joe pull away and while he felt relief at being able to move again, he was more concerned with his brother then his own discomfort and he watched Joe intently through the eyes of a man used to appraising his brother.

_**phx**_

Joe stood up and slowly moved around the room, touching the desk…pausing and then moving to the night table, the walls, the door, the bureau…everything.

Frank figured he was visually categorizing the old, the new and what had happened and finally he said, "Are you okay?"

Joe paused in the center of the room and looked around. He shivered slightly as it occurred to him that the place he once considered his sanctuary felt so cold and uninviting now and he wondered how the heck he was going to sleep in here.

Hearing his brother's question, he pulled himself away from his thoughts and forced a smile on his pale face, "Peachy."

Frank smiled back at Joe's attempt at levity and then he sat down on Joe's bed and stretched out his aching leg. He absently rubbed the top of his leg and tried to ignore the itching he felt running down its length. Casts were nasty things.

Joe looked at Frank and grimaced as he thought about how Frank had gotten injured and then sighed and walked over to his closet.

Frank watched in curiosity as Joe opened up the closet and rummaged for something on the top shelf. A few seconds later he heard an "A-ha!" and stepped back with a small thin piece of pink plastic.

"Here..." Joe said thrusting it at Frank who looked dumbfounded up at his younger brother. It was a child's toy. A girl's princess wand to be more exact and his mouth fell open in question and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Don't laugh. It's works. I got it last year at a dollar store."

Frank looked skeptical but as Joe slipped the long slender end down the inside of the cast and rubbed it against the itchy leg, he couldn't help but groan…it worked. He looked at his younger brother with a newfound respect and Joe laughed, "Hey if there's one thing I know…it's how to reach an itchy spot in a cast. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate you keeping this little secret. I don't think I could ever live it down."

Closing his eyes, Frank moaned as he was able to reach another particularly itchy spot, "Don't worry kiddo…you're secret's safe with me. But if I have said it before…I'll say it again…you're weird."

Joe threw him a sardonic grin before sobering up as he realized it was now time to get ready for bed. Frank saw his brother's eyes roam the room and could sense his starting to get upset again and he reached out with his hand, "Here give your poor crippled brother a hand back to his room."

The younger Hardy, happy to do anything else, pulled Frank to his feet and then let him lean on his as he hobbled back to his room.

Frank pulled back and let Joe go into the room first and he heard his brother's small gasp of surprise as he turned to look at him, "What's going on?"

Joe's voice sounded calmer then he felt as he saw the camp cot set up next to Frank's own bed. Frank placed a hand on his brother's shoulder as he said quietly, "Baby steps, baby brother…baby steps."

With his eyes tearing up again, Joe went over and sat down on the small bed. He and Frank each had one and used them sometimes when they went camping…or they had when they were younger anyway. Now at 6 ft and 6'1 respectively, the brothers draped off the ends.

But as Joe sat on the cot and ran his hands over the blankets his mother had made it with, it felt like the best bed ever.

Caught up in the emotion, Frank cleared his throat before speaking; "You can move it away from my bed if you want…I didn't…."

Joe cut him off as he jumped up and gave his big brother a hug, "Not in a million years…its perfect!"

Frank was relieved. It might only be a little thing but he finally felt like he had done something to help Joe.

He had deliberately put the cot next to his bed so if Joe woke up in the middle of the night, he could just reach out and touch his brother sleeping next to him.

While sitting on his brother's bed, Frank had remembered how many times Joe had shown up in his room in the middle of the night after a nightmare or when he couldn't sleep. Frank figured that over time, Joe would move the cot away from his bed until at some point, he would be ready to sleep back in his own.

_Baby steps…_

_**phx**_

It was late when Sam got to the Hardy residence but he didn't think this could wait. They needed to know.

A light was on in the living room and he suspected that his partner was probably watching the late news.

Knocking on the door, he waited and was rewarded a moment later when Fenton opened up the door. Seeing who it was, Fenton immediately became concerned.

Laura came in from the kitchen and Sam knew she was probably just getting ready for bed as she was already in her housecoat and slippers.

"Sam – what's wrong?" Fenton didn't mince words as he stepped back to let his friend in.

"Nothing actually", Sam said grinning and looking past Fenton. He had hoped Frank and Joe would still be up but from the looks of it, the boys were already still in bed, "Where are the boys?"

Laura glanced at her husband warily, _what was going on?_

"In bed…Sam what's going on?" Fenton asked eyeing up his partner. It didn't look like Sam was drinking…

Without saying anything else, Sam pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to Fenton.

Cocking an eyebrow, the detective unfolded the paper and started reading. Laura came to peer over his shoulder and then grabbed her husband as he swooned, "FENTON!" she cried out in alarm. But the great detective didn't fall, he had been merely bowed over by the amount of relief that had washed over him.

"Dad! Mom is everything okay?" Joe called out as he sprinted out of Frank's room and down the stairs with his brother hobbling behind him as fast as he could. They had been talking in their beds when they heard their mother's shout of alarm.

Fenton pulled away from Laura and moved towards Joe who stopped unsure of what was going on and still nervous around his father. And then Fenton's face broke out into a wide grin and he handed the paper to Joe.

Tentatively Joe took the paper and started reading it.

"What is it?" Frank demanded as he finally caught up and glanced at his parents and Sam. _What was Sam doing here? _His gaze lingered on his father's face as he had never seen such a look on it before. Frank had seen his father happy before but this was more then happy…this was elation…

Joe kept reading the paper over and over again but the words wouldn't sink in and finally with a quivering hand, he passed it to Frank.

Frank quickly read it and then he understood.

**Note From Phoenix: I was planning on ending it right here and waiting for the next story to complete it…but I figured nah…they'd hunt me down…so here it is**

The piece of paper was a handwritten letter from Audri Moore to her mother. The letter had been found in a safety deposit box. And while it had a stamp on it and was sealed…it had never been mailed. The police found it perplexing but would never know why….

And the letter read:

_Dear Mother,_

_Today was the saddest day of my life. We can never have children. Gerry is sterile. _

_Audri_

That was it. No more and no less.

_Gerald Moore was not Joe Hardy's father_.

And in that one letter, a whole family was put to rest. Well…until Frank let out one big sneeze.

"Oh", said Fenton nonchalantly, "Did I tell you about the cat?"

The End… well not really…

_To be continued in "Forever Gone"_

48


End file.
